An electronic smoking device, such as an electronic cigarette (e-cigarette), usually has a housing accommodating an electric power source (e.g. a single use battery or a rechargeable battery), and an electrically operable atomizer. The atomizer vaporizes or atomizes liquid supplied from a reservoir and provides vaporized or atomized liquid as an aerosol. Control electronics control the activation of the atomizer. In many electronic cigarettes, an airflow sensor is provided within the electronic smoking device which detects a user puffing on the device (e.g., by sensing an under-pressure or an air flow pattern through the device). The airflow sensor indicates or signals the puff to the control electronics. Alternatively, a button may be used to switch on the electronic smoking device to generate a puff of flavor. When a puff is detected, the control electronics supplies electrical power to the atomizer thereby creating vaporized liquid as an aerosol.
Recently, electronic smoking devices which allow the consumption of a solid smoking material are increasingly capturing the market. The solid smoking material often consists of a wax or a gel which can comprise nicotine and/or further other flavoured or non-flavoured compositions. Within an electronic smoking device, the solid smoking material is first liquefied and then atomized by an atomizer. In order to charge the electronic smoking device with solid smoking materials, most devices known to the state of the art require the user to open the electronic smoking device and to insert the solid smoking material using tools such as spatulas or little scoops. Such a procedure is complicated, time-consuming and can unnecessarily interfere with the enjoyment of puffing on the device.